The WuXing Empire
GEOGRAPHY From the stony shores of the rocky isle of Tiāntáng zhī the capital of the empire and home to The Shuren Mu to the grassy plains of the Ren Huo. The mountain homes of the Niao Jin, and the Pettit swamplands, home to the Shei Tu. As well as coasts, the rivers, and the isles, many of which are home to the Shuin Gui BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The Empire consists of five races. Ren Huo The Ren Huo, are humans, they have no supernatural abilities or quirks. Some can learn magic, but the Empire has a tendency to make those humans disappear. Shei Tu The Shei Tu are a serpent people, These Humanoid snakes lay claim to the swamps at the base of the mountains near the rivers. These people have long since held the ability to plant their remains in the bog and conjure up golems to give a second life. Golems made from scales, claws, fangs, or other bits will crumble to dust after a few hours, but those grown from an entire dead Shei Tu will last for an indefinite amount of time, though they are not smart and will die if they dry out. Niao Jin The Niao Jin are a raptor people that live in and soar around the great mountains. They have a sixth sense for electromagnetic fields and magic. They read and follow the ley lines in the ground and know where to mine to tap into its power, though they guard it religiously. Shuin Gui The Shuin Gui are a Turtle-Frog Amphibian race. Their bodies external layer is filled with a liquid that on command can change from liquid to solid, calcifying and becoming a thick shell. They are scholarly people and over their history, they have learned to control the hardening to grow their shells already engraved with writing. The then peel off these shells. Sometimes for records and sometimes for magic. Shuren Mu The Shuren Mu, the lords of the empire. These Sentient Trees originate from the island capital from which they rule. They interlock their roots together to form a hivemind. They send out their seeds across the empire to rule for them. These Trees have a psychic power and can pass on knowledge and information through their fruit or absorb information by consuming intelligent creatures. HISTORY Centuries ago the five kingdoms lived in harmony. But then a war began, no one knows who started the war, but many claim it was the tenacious humans, the Ren Huo. The war was ended by the wise Shuren Mu, who stepped in and with their powerful magic quelled the battlefields. Since then the Shuren Mu have ruled the empire. Some time ago a band of rebellious humans broke off and form a Pirate nation, living on their ships, but that is a tale for another day (see Gmoney) SOCIETY The Empire follows a caste system, organized by the value each kingdom has to the empire. At the top are the Shuren Mu, the Trees. Below them is the Shuin Gui, these form the Priest and Scholar caste. They record the histories and preach the state religion to the people, they are also the only people taught magic by the Shuren Mu and allowed to teach it to those deemed worthy. The Niao Jin are next and form the Warrior Caste, These Raptor have many traits that make them great warriors, they’re loyal, have enhanced eyesight and senses, they can fly, and their ability to sense the flow of life in the world allows them to have an incredible sense of direction. Of those taught magic, these are the most commonly chosen, usually to form the magic corp of the military. The Shei Tu are often taken from their swamp homes to work in the cities. They’re golems and ability to influence the earth makes them excellent masons and construction workers as well as craftsmen and artisans. Often becoming the backbone of the empire for its great architectural projects. While rare they sometimes are allowed to learn magic. Finally the Ren Huo, the Humans, the bottom of the pole. The only role they seem to serve is as servants and slaves. Sold to other nations when needed, for a human to be chosen as a servant to someone in the empire is the best you can hope for. Though some humans are left alone in their villages, they still deal with much in the way of mistreatment. They possess no supernatural or special abilities, and they are never taught magic. There are stories of Human who were taught magic, and it is always a tragedy. CULTURE The people of empire are expected to dress in certain colors to reflect their rank within society and within their own caste. Each race has its own culture, but the overarching culture of the empire is a reverence for ancestors, respect, and honor. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Magic is a sacred art only taught to the worthy. The secret of magic is a language. The Language of magic when written or spoken allows one to channel the power of the ley lines, call to the world's blood to flow through your veins and give your words power. The Shuren Mu was the first to develop the language and speak it through growing and bending their branches and leaves to write with their bodies. The Shuin Gui was the first to learn from the Shuren Mu. They Grow the magic writing on their bodies when they solidify their shells they intentionally shape the words. They then peel off the shell and activate the spell, though they can activate it while it’s still on them. Many will keep a shell with protection spell on at most times. Others who learn must either sing the language to call the power or write in another medium, such as ink on paper or carved into stone. The limits of the magic are not known to most. The Average citizen believes anything can be done with magic and it is the will fo the Shuren Mu as to what is done in their infinite wisdom. But the Truth is that magic is both limited by the language and what words it has, as well as the power of the ley lines. Magic will only work near them. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Exports Silk, Tea, Sugar, Salt, Spices, Porcelain. Imports Cotton, Ivory, Wool, Gold, Silver. Goods that aren't traded: Iron, Wood, Charcoal, Oil, Peat, Precious Stones. Posts: The Wu Xing Empire The Faith of WuXing Wuxing Naming Conventions of the Empire The Imperial Hegemony The Battle Everlasting part 1 Beautiful Isolation The End of the Jianjai The Story of Hei Bo: Prologue